battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Of Fathers and Daughters
"Of Fathers and Daughters" is a BOTGD 2 thread written on DATE. Summary Vox and Kendra set off to find Liam and Nala. They travel to a hatchery for a ride, where Vox is confronted by Kendra's girlfriend, Jin. Full Text Kendra Arnason: '''Kendra seemed to have a better idea of where they were going. It was fitting to see the daughter of a scout leading the endeavor. The thick trees to their left and right concealed them, with the ground barely damp from the evening before. '''Vox Arnason: ''I hope she knows what she could be getting herself into, Vox thought to himself, ''or we could be in some danger. His mind flashed back to memories of the Rebellion days, and the perils he and his friends often found themselves in. He never wanted that for his children… but it made sense that they go to find Liam; to prevent him from enduring the same fate. Vox watched Kendra ahead of him, determined to find her brother. She kept a faster pace than he could match, though he tried desperately not to fall behind. Kendra Arnason: 'Kendra strode confidently forward through the forest, bow and quiver across her back, her long cape swaying behind her as they set off on their adventure. Though their destination was intimidating, she was thrilled to be on the road with her father–she kept looking back at him to check on him, beaming and continuing with almost a skipping pace. A bit of guilt tugged at her heart upon thinking about her mother, who would certainly quickly find them gone, but they had quite the head start, even with taking a few hours for Vox to catch up on rest. She looked back at Vox and smiled again. ''Sorry we have to walk again, it shouldn’t take long, ''she said apologetically. I have a friend up ahead who can help us get to Perch Hall faster.'' '''Vox Arnason: ''Sounds like a plan to me.'' He pushed forward, exerting as much force as he could to press on. He might have slept better if the conversation with Tree had gone better, but any rest at all was certainly welcome. Vox was glad to hear that they would soon be at their first destination, as he was equally concerned about the well being of Liam… he couldn’t imagine what he could be up to in the company of a demon. Who is this, uh, mystery friend of yours? Kendra Arnason: ''Oh, he’s just a trader that keeps dragons. We’re on good terms. She swung her arms back and forth happily as they pressed forward, and then she lifted them to speak again. ''You know, I hope you’re not too nervous, Dad. I said Nala would be upset, but she will be happy to know you’re alright. She missed you, too. Vox Arnason: 'The words she signed felt foreign to him; he and Nala never experienced any sort of personal relationship beyond the mutual benefits they provided each other during Ragnarok. To hear that she… ''missed him… ''felt almost wrong. ''I’m sure she does… wait, did you say dragons? He hadn’t been near a dragon in many years… not since Ragnarok. He wasn’t terribly enthused to hear that they were a part of his daughters plan; he definitely was ''too nervous. '''Kendra Arnason: '''Kendra looked at him oddly, a little half-smile on her face. The sudden nerves in Vox’s expression couldn’t be missed. ''Yes, he raises Stormcutters…Daddy, are you…afraid of dragons? '''Vox Arnason: ''I think afraid is a strong word, Kendra. I don’t necessarily love ''dragons… The scout thought back to when he fought Darien; the dragon he was given to return home. It wasn’t so much the beast itself that created apprehension. It was heights. He had plenty of dragon riding experience from the Rebellion days, and hoped he would never need to do that again. But I’m ready to do what we have to, if we get to do it together. Kendra Arnason: 'She covered her mouth as she giggled, but then she straightened into a very serious face. ''Yes, of course. It will be fine, I’m sure of it. He raises Stormcutters as big as moose, as big as boats! We’ll get to Perch Hall in no time. 'Vox Arnason: '''He enjoyed seeing Kendra like this. The homecoming had gone about how he expected in regards to Tree, but he was certain his children would be furious with him… with regards to Liam, at least. Having Kendra genuinely enjoy his company was the first relief the man felt in a long time. She seemed happy. ''Well, if you’re confident that things will work out, I trust you… now, I have to ask, because I feel like I’m going to be in a world of hurt if I don’t… but is your mother okay with you riding dragons? 'Kendra Arnason: '''Kendra waved her hands like she was trying to get rid of an unpleasant smell. ''Mama can be angry with us later, she said dismissively. Liam is getting into something big. I can tell. Shoot first, ask questions later. She mimed shooting with a bow as she spoke, looking quite pleased with her turn of phrasing. Er–well–not that we will need to shoot anyone, for real. '''Vox Arnason: ''I should hope not, Kendra. I don’t think I could explain that to your mother.'' He felt his pace slowing. It was never an easy thing to admit, the aging process. Sometimes, he envied Dario; the deer never had to worry about his joints and bones growing weaker. So, really though – how much farther? Kendra Arnason: 'It took most of the morning to travel to Kendra’s supposed friend’s place, and it was quite the odd sight. It looked as though someone had built a farm into a steep, rocky hillside rife with caves and tunnels and precariously built houses, and a few windmills turned lazily at its very peak. A few silhouettes of four-winged dragons wheeled overhead like massive birds. Kendra skipped happily once it came into view and took her father’s hand, moving a little faster. ''Come on! Come on! '''Vox Arnason: ''Alright, Kendra, maybe I am a little afraid of dragons''. He allowed her to pull him along, her pace growing quicker with each step. It amazed him to see her filled with wonder; he remembers being her age, and wanting nothing more than to survive until the next day… and some days, not even wanting to survive. He could see the houses growing larger in his sight, and how haphazardly they were seemingly thrown together. It echoed the craftsmanship he displayed on the first house he build after the initial events of the Grounded Dungeon. Kendra Arnason: 'Kendra grinned and shook her head, releasing Vox’s hand. ''Okay, dad, you win. You stay here, I’ll find us a ride. Okay? Before he could answer, she dashed into the farm and out of sight. Behind Vox, there was a massive double wingbeat, a rush of wind, and a sea-colored Stormcutter landed with a huge thud behind him. Its rider, a well-built woman with thick clothing concealing most of her identifying features, peered at him through a leather face guard. “Hail, traveler! Who might you be, and what brings you to our hatchery?” Her voice was muffled through the thick fur collar that lined the top of her riding harness. The dragon tilted its head nearly sideways and its nostrils flared as it inspected the scout. '''Vox Arnason: ''What the fu-'' Vox was nearly paralyzed with fear; his legs failing in allowing him to just run from whoever the unknown woman and her dragon were before him. They exuded a strange mix of hostility and genuine curiosity at his presence. “H-hey, how’s it going? I’m Vox Arnason… my, daughter, uh, Kendra… she went that way. She brought me here.” He stood as rigid as possible to avoid any sort of negative interaction with the dragon. He didn’t feel that he was in any immediate danger, but wouldn’t risk it either way. Jin Gao: 'The woman held still for an incredibly long time, staring at him. Then she tugged down her collar and lifted the mask of her helmet, revealing a round face with wind-chilled cheeks, strings of black hair and almond-shaped eyes. She looked absolutely flabbergasted. Walking forward on the dragon’s neck, she put a foot up on its frills and squinted at him, blowing her hair out of her face. “You’re not…you can’t be ''that Vox Arnason,” she said accusingly. “Vox Arnason that took a vacation for a decade? That Vox?” 'Vox Arnason: '''He knew he was shaking, but at this point, he was faced with a ''dragon ''and her rider that seemed to be peeved with his presence. “Well, uh, I wouldn’t call it a vacation by any means… but yeah, I was gone for a minute.” Vox stepped back, nearly involuntarily. Her tone gave the impression that not only did she know who he was, but she didn’t have a kind perception of him. '''Jin Gao: '“Rrrrahhh!!” The woman leapt down from the dragon with a heavy thud and stormed up to him. “You know what kind of hell you put Kendra through!? Do you!? Are you coming back to apologize to her or something!? Huh!?! Boy I oughta knock you in your bl–!” She raised a fist but then paused, looking over Vox’s shoulder. Kendra was sprinting back up to the pair of them, waving her arms frantically with a riding harness over her shoulder, signing frantically. –''and we’re going to find Liam! Stop! Quit it, Jin!'' She covered her face in embarrassment as the woman in front of Vox lifted her fist again, still ready to fight. “You gonna do my girlfriend dirty like this!?” she yelled, signing with one hand. 'Vox Arnason: '''Vox was still, trying in a feigned attempt to take the environment around him in. So much was happening so quickly; the threat of the woman in front of him, his daughter separating the two of them, the furious signing of Kendra’s girlfrien- ''Kendra’s girlfriend. He looked to his only daughter, who stood before him absolutely red-faced and visibly mortified at the exchange happening at this very moment. Kendra, this- she- your girlfriend? 'Kendra Arnason/Jin Gao: '“Damn right I am!” Jin yelled and signed at full volume, while Kendra, peeking through her fingers, signed yes. “How dare you! How…''dare'' you skip out on your family–on her!” 'Vox Arnason: '''Vox no longer felt so much threatened by the woman as he was annoyed. He felt as if this scenario had been played out enough times since his return home. “I understand that people are… upset, at my time away.” Vox spoke calmly as he signed along with his words, “You have to know, I had my reasons, and it will all make sense… but I’m sorry, I don’t really know who you are. I don’t believe I owe you an explanation.” He gave Kendra a look expressing his apologies, but he wouldn’t be chastised by a stranger. '''Kendra Arnason/Jin Gao: '''Jin raised her hands again but Kendra moved in front of her and pushed her away from Vox by the shoulders, signing rapidly. ''We don’t have time for this. I know you want to be mad at him. But we need to find Nala, and we need to find my brother, and we need a dragon. Of course I have time for this! He’s an asshole! Kendra slapped away the vulgar sign and chided her. Jin! Please! I’ll be back…well, soon, I hope. ''Her signing grew uncertain. ''I’ll let you know when we get to Haligan, okay? Fine…I love you. ''Then Jin frowned dangerously and looked around Kendra, glaring at Vox and giving him an “I’m-watching-you” gesture. '''Vox Arnason: '“It-it was lovely meeting you”, Vox said in an attempt to salvage the conversation while being lead away by Kendra. He was almost relieved to have to part so soon. He couldn’t blame ''the woman for being upset, but it wasn’t the time for hostilities. ''I’ll let you lead the way. You seem to know what you’re doing. '''Kendra Arnason/Jin Gao: ''I’m so sorry, Dad, I didn’t know she was here, and I thought–'' “Hey, wait up.” The bundled-up woman still had a sour expression, but she continued to speak. “Take Daybreak.” She used her chin to gesture back at the huge dragon, which had slunk up behind her, watching the conversation curiously. “She’s fast, and reliable. She’ll get you there in no time.” 'Vox Arnason: '“…thank you, really.” Vox cautiously grinned to the woman. He appreciated the shift in her demeanor, even if she still scowled in his direction. He could see the anger displayed before was simply out of care for Kendra, and didn’t want their first interaction to be left with disdain. “We will take great care with Daybreak. You know as well as I do that Kendra has a good head on her shoulders for this sort of thing.” 'Kendra Arnason/Jin Gao: '“Meh, whatever. I’m still kicking your deadbeat ass when you get back.” Stop. Goodbye. Jin waved as the two of them mounted the dragon, Vox a little clumsy between the dragon’s size and his own fear, and it lifted its four wings and bounded forward before lifting into the air, wingbeats thundering in their ears, and they began the flight to Perch Hall. Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Vox Arnason Category:Kendra Arnason Category:Jin Gao